


Rain Check

by sadlyflavoured



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel's afraid of thunder in this one, Astraphobia, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22175347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadlyflavoured/pseuds/sadlyflavoured
Summary: It's late and it's raining, for unknown reasons an anxious Angel Dust decides to bother a sleepy Alastor.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 354





	Rain Check

Alastor was a very light sleeper, it had been a rather hard ability to cease when he was alive, so all the noticeable noises in Hell would make him stir every so slightly; so when an unknown noise woke him up more brusquely, he wasn’t too surprised and decided to listen for the noise again. The sound had certainly been loud enough to startle Alastor from sleep, so it had to have been very close to hearing distance and he wanted to make sure it hadn’t been someone snooping around or trying to get into the room; as paranoid as it sounded, the Radio Demon was a man of caution and saw it no problem that he was, at times, too careful.

It was brought to Alastor’s attention that someone was knocking on his door when the sound of small knuckles thumped against wood. Squinting his eyes into the darkness, Alastor read a clock that pointed to 3AM on the dot. 

Certainly far from pleased of being awake at this hour, Alastor slowly arose from his bed and strained a large smile on his face, his bedroom door opening swiftly as he peered at the person on the other end. It was Angel Dust; he could think of no other demon in Hell who’d bother another being at such a later hour.

“Hi. Sorry, did I wake you up?” Angel stammered, obviously taken off guard by the sudden approach. 

“Do you need something?” Alastor shot back, his crimson eyes glaring down at the spider demon though his smile stayed sharp. 

“Oh..uhm…” Muttered a suddenly timid Angel, “Were you havin’ a nice dream?” 

Realizing the conversation would continue with queries, Alastor decided he’d humor his bothersome equivalent and then send him back to bed. Leaning against the doorway rather casually, Alastor took the time to notice something felt…off about Angel; something he couldn’t quite place his finger on. It felt equivalent to a clock’s hands being slightly out of time or a pattern sewn sideways, and it teased the very corners of his mind. 

“I don’t dream anymore, Darling. In fact, I can’t really remember the last time I dreamt” 

“Oh…”

A moment of silence filled between the two, eyes avoiding eyes and a rather uncomfortable standing distance. All the while, Alastor was still trying to piece what was going on with his friend. Something just didn’t sit right, and it was even more bothersome that he couldn’t figure it out. 

“Have you had something to drink, Angel?” Alastor questioned, stepping forward into the hallway to get a bit closer to the other. 

“I wish. But no, I haven’t” Frowned a disappointed Angel, his upper arms crossing loosely. “Why?”

Before Alastor could press on the matter, a crack of thunder and a flash of blinding white filled the darkness of the sleeping hotel cut him off; startling them both for a moment. 

“Goodness..” Alastor sighed, annoyed by the loud weather. 

“Well Angel Dust, it is very late. I’d love to have idle chat another time when it’s not so late into the night, but I’m afraid I’ll have to depart you for now” 

Though when Alastor made eye contact with the spider demon, he noticed a raw sense of complete terror in those mismatched pink eyes; an expression he had never seen the sultry character ever make. 

The grinding gears in his mind suddenly clicked and the off feeling he had been noticed in Angel Dust before had been fear. And using his wits, Alastor quickly put together that Angel was most likely afraid of rain or thunder. It felt rather childish and, truthfully, he was amused; but he could remember being young once, being afraid of things that hardly bothered him now. 

“I never took you the type to be afraid of thunder” Alastor mused, his crooked grin stretching even further. 

“Shut up, you ass!” Angel yelled, though his voice held no anger. “I know it’s really stupid, but fears are fears and I just can’t help it!” 

For a moment, the red-headed demon considered the idea of just walking Angel back to his own room and having him sleep it off, but he found himself feeling somewhat kind tonight. He did remember a time when he clung to his own mother about all sorts of fears. It didn’t feel exactly fair to leave Angel to be terrified on his own. 

“Step in, we can continue our conversation with comfort” Alastor offered, opening his bedroom door wider.

Angel hesitantly nodded and stepped into the pitch black room, feeling around for the bed before sitting on the very edge and Alastor copied him. The two of them sat close enough to see each other but not close enough to touch knees; while he was being very nice, he wasn’t about to let someone take advantage of it. 

“Would you like to talk about it?” Alastor asked, his voice softer and attemptingly soothing. 

“Uhm…I dunno. It’s just, really dumb.” Angel complained, running a hand through his messy white hair. “I guess it started when I was really young” 

Crossing a leg over the other, Alastor got himself comfortable and readied himself to be listening to what he assumed would be a long story. Anyone whom knew the Radio Demon knew he loved to talk just to talk, but it was overlooked that he could be quite the listener. 

“My family’s a bit…problematic” Angel continued, staring at his hands that rested in his lap. “I don’t really know how exactly it became a ‘phobia’ but just loud noises in general are really scary to me. My Pa was extremely tough on us, tough on Ma too. And being so young, havin’ to grow up with that…It really sucks” 

“And I suppose thunder just became somethin’ I feared the most when I was younger. It reminded me of…” Angel trailed off, his voice leading on he was getting emotional. 

And while Alastor certainly couldn’t say he had the most problematic childhood, he could certainly understand the emotion behind it and a part of him had begun to feel somewhat…sympathetic for Angel. 

“I’m sorry. I’ve only really ever told Val about this kinda thing” Angel groaned, his eyes now met with Alastor’s. “Gunshots. The thunder reminded me a bit of it. It’s stupid but I was young at the time and my mind just kinda decided the two pieces fit. Half the time I just listen to music or get to stoked out of my mind to be afraid of it, but I didn’t really have anythin’ tonight. So…Uhm, that’s why I’m here” 

Alastor nodded understandingly and his smile became something softer, something soothing. He was genuinely happy to hear more about Angel’s past, even if it was vague, and found it flattering that this information had been passed around so little. 

“Why did you come to me?” Alastor asked, his voice hardly above a whisper.

“I dunno. Your room was closest to mine. Vaggie and Charlie sleep together in a room, don’t they? I’m pretty sure Vaggie would kill me if I just popped outta nowhere” Angel shrugged. 

A strange emotion deep within his long sense dead heart caught Alastor’s attention, it was a feeling he hadn’t felt in a very long time although he wasn’t sure if he wanted to pay mind to it. 

“I see...” Alastor mumbled, taking the entirety of the information and saving it deep within his skull. 

“Well, there’s not much to be done about this now. It’d be rude to send you back, now wouldn’t it?” He added, standing up and turning on a dim lamp by his bedside. “I suppose you’ll have to be here for the night”

“Al, no” Angel said quickly, standing up just as fast. “I’ve already bothered you enough with this dumb shit. And I don’t want to invade your space, like at all!” 

“Oh? Angel Dust refusing an offer to sleep with someone? What a shocking turn of events” Alastor teased, his dark eyes blushed in humor. 

“Now, I’ve made up my mind. I’ll put a raincheck on sleeping for the moment, but I want you to sleep” Alastor added, gently pushing Angel back into the bed by his shoulders.

Whether Angel was tired of arguing or couldn’t refuse the offer, he couldn’t tell which, but Alastor was pleased that the spider was finally listening to him and relaxing into the bed. 

“Will…you lay beside me?” Angel whispered heartfully.

“I suppose I could. But realize you’ll have no hands left should you decide to let them wonder” 

With the agreement finally settled, Alastor also crawled under the covers and relaxed against the coolness of his pillow and bedsheets. Letting out a content sigh, the Radio Demon turned his back to the other and allowed himself to slowly drift off. 

“Hey..Al? I’m…I’m really sorry you had to deal with me tonight. I’ve been a real bitch baby and I shouldn’t have bothered you” Angel whispered, though making no effort to turn his back either.

“Suddenly self-conscious, are we?” 

The question was meant to come off as teasing and jest, but the suddenly thick air proved that Alastor had probably said the wrong thing at the wrong time. 

“If you were really bothering me, Darling, you would be alone in your room right now” Alastor added quickly, turning slightly to face the other demon. 

Angel Dust gave no response so Alastor decided to leave the conversation be. There was no point in talking about something that the other party wasn’t comfortable with. 

Once again shifting to get comfortable, the Radio Demon slowly began to drift off back to the land of slumber. His body grew heavier and he found it harder to try and stay up, he consciously hoped he wouldn’t have to be woken up again and to be left alone in peace. 

Although right before he fell asleep again, Alastor recognized how nice it felt to share a bed with someone...

**Author's Note:**

> So I got the idea of Angel Dust being afraid of rain/thunder from his character bio which says he "doesn't like" storms and can sense them. So I thought, yep definitely afraid. I wrote it at like...3-4AM last night, so I'm sorry if there's any mistakes. Thank you for reading! ♡
> 
> 6/6/2020 EDIT: Thank you guys much for 2000 reads, it means a lot that so many people love my story and come back to it to read it again! Aaaa, thank you thank you! ♡♡


End file.
